1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a razor with a dispenser handle for dispensing a shaving material, such as shaving cream or gel, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a razor and dispenser having a flexible neck and pivoting head.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, razors have been developed, marketed and improved to address the needs of the consumer. In particular, various improvements have been made to razors in order to produce a closer, more uniform shave with less nicking by allowing the blade-cutting surface to conform to the various configurations of anatomical skin surfaces. To address this need, many razor designs have been proposed which include a pivoting blade-carrying head which permits the cutting edge of the blade to more closely follow the skin surface contour without nicking the skin. Examples of razors with pivoting heads can be found in U.S. patents to Ferraro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,477; Edson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,416; and Trotta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,041. More recent examples of pivoting blade heads can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,784,790 and 5,787,586, both owned by the Gillette Company. Others have proposed a flexible structure which enables the blade-carrying head and a portion of the neck to flex relative to the handle of the razor. Examples of flexible razor designs can be found in the U.S. Patents to Armbruster et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,106; Folson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,887; Althaus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,316; Iderosa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,472; and Pina, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,442 B1.
Other developments in the razor art have proposed the combination of a razor with a shaving product dispensing container, wherein the container forms a part of the handle. Of particular relevance to the present invention is the U.S. Patent to Derin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,611, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Derin et al, provide a razor and dispenser wherein an aerosol container serves as part of the handle of the razor. The container includes a combination cap/actuator which dispenses shaving material when depressed. The cap/actuator may be depressed only when placed in a selected rotational position. When the cap/actuator is not in the selected operational position, a shoulder on the container and a skirt on the cap/actuator engage to prevent depression of the cap/actuator and, accordingly, dispensing of the shaving material. The Derin et al. razor and dispenser includes a handle with an integral rigid neck portion extending to a blade-carrying head. The head is fixed on the end of the neck and is not able to pivot.
The present invention provides an improved razor and dispenser and includes a flexible neck with a pivoting blade-carrying head. The head may carry a single blade or, alternatively, multiple blades in parallel spaced relation to one another in a similar manner as other known multiple blade razor heads, such as that found on the razor marketed under the trademark “MACH 3” from the Gillette company. In a preferred embodiment, the flexible neck is formed to include a scoop which is structured and disposed to direct a stream of water, running from a faucet, in a fanned array and through the head to thoroughly flush debris and residue from the blade surfaces.